You Are My Home
by degrassibear
Summary: Violet was his only comfort.  Violet was his only hope.  She brought him peace. She made him feel. He would do anything, anything, to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Okay so this is the first fanfiction I have ever done outside of Degrassi so if it sucks, I'm sorry. I can't promise to update often, but I will do my very best. If you guys don't like the story then it's just an experiment gone wrong and I'll stick to Degrassi, but I think it will be fun to try.

Here's my thing about reviews, I know American Horror Story is a newer show so I don't expect that many, and if you want to give me crap, its okay, just don't do it on an anonymous review, own up to it. I can take a hit, I'm not going to have a break down, just if you're going to say something, do it with confidence okay?

If you have any questions or concerns, I have tumblr, message me or tweet me, it's just my author's name. Also, check out my AHS role play, miserablyviolet(dot)tumblr(dot)com thanks!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Tate's POV:**

Violet. She was fragile. She was like a porcelain doll, perfect, beautiful, precious. I felt like she could break at any moment. It was my job to protect her, to keep her safe from harm and hurt. How can I keep her safe if all odds are against us? I don't have the answer to that quite yet, but I will do anything, and I mean anything, to keep her.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

It was a life changing day when Violet moved in. I had taken care of the previous owners as a promise to a friend of mine and it was Violet Harmon's family that would be the next victims of this house, of us. I felt bad for them in a sense, they had no clue what they would be getting themselves into.

I'll never forget the first time I saw Violet. She was in her bathroom, liking she had privacy, she was always naïve about that, cutting herself. It had been a long time since I had ever cut myself, but for some reason watching an innocent girl cut herself brought back the pain of my own cutting.

She didn't know I was there. I couldn't help but speak, as if it was a habit the words came out, "You're doing it wrong. If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically, they can't save you."

Violet looked at me with horrified eyes, horrified, but beautiful eyes. I let out a soft chuckle, "If you're trying to kill yourself you also might want to lock the door." And I left her.

It's hard for me to forget that day. Violet looked so vulnerable when she cut herself. It was as if she was putting all of her pent up emotion into each little cut. I had a strange desire to know more. I wanted to know why every one of those little cuts cursed her perfect skin. Her dad was my therapist, that was my way in. I needed to know Violet Harmon.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I knocked on the white door with thoughts flying through my head. I wondered if Violet would be angry at me for walking in on her or if she would like the attention. Her face didn't give much away, she was hard to read.

Her soft footsteps made their way to the door and she opened it, "Are you shitting me?" Blunt. I liked it.

I chuckled, "I wanted to apologize, for walking in on you earlier."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you actually want?" Smart too.

I shrugged, "To meet you. The cutting, the music, the sulking, we have something in common." I couldn't help but notice the music coming from her iPod. Kurt Cobain? Nice choice.

Violet looked confused. That was no surprise. Who wouldn't be confused by this. She looked confused, but not afraid. She didn't question why a stranger seemed to freely walk in her house, "You're one of my dad's patients aren't you?" She asked me as she moved further into her room and she sat indian style on her bed. The look on her face gave me hope it was okay for me to come in. I did.

I sat on her floor and nodded, "Yeah. He's decent, your dad."

Violet shook her head, "He's a bastard. Cheated on my mom after she had this brutal miscarriage. It was horrible."

"Is that why you do it?" I asked, "The cutting I mean. Is it because of your parents?"

I watched her face change. She didn't look confused, but maybe shocked, "Who are you?"

I smiled and held out my hand, "Tate."

Violet nodded, "Violet." But she made no moves to shake my hand so I dropped it.

I smiled a light smile, "You didn't answer my question."

Violet nodded again, "You didn't answer mine either. Who are you?"

"Ta-" Violet cut me off, "I mean who are you to care? What I do is my business." She sounded a little angry, but her face remained unchanged.

I nodded, "I respect that. You just caught my eye, curiosity I guess." I was curious, but not just about the cutting, about her. She intrigued me and I wanted to know more.

"Part of it is my parents. Part of it is school." She spoke softly when she looked in my eyes. It seemed as if she was looking for something, answers maybe, but I wasn't ready to give her any yet.

"High school." I scoffed, "It's just bullshit, a blip in your timeline. It won't count for anything." High school. It was like a blur in my mind. All I remember was the corruption and the shit. It was a screwy system I had no desire to revisit.

Something strange happened. A smile. A soft smile graced her face. It was just for a mere few seconds, but it was enough, enough for me to want to know more about Violet Harmon.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: It's just a starter, but if you don't like it, I understand. Leave a review if you want more or if you have suggestions. This is M rated, so there will be sex in the future and I'll probably dig deeper into the cutting thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! 11 Reviews? Thank you all lovely people! I actually wasn't expecting more than five or six ha-ha, but thank you to all that reviewed, I'm glad you all liked it, and those who don't review but read, thank you to you also! The first person to private message me FLOP I will review all your stories! I hope you guys are following my twitter and tumblr, I do my best to tweet when I update things and I tweet thank yous, my tumblr is just a personal thing though so if you want to know me, check that out. So I'm wasting valuable reading time with this, but please do read the authors notes, I do thank yous and important stuff in them so read up : ) you are all lovely, reviews are appreciated, thanks guys!

Oh and I'm sorry for spelling errors, I've been told I tend to make a lot, I'm doing my best with spell check, but I'm just not a good speller, sorry, I'm told that a lot though, and it doesn't bother me if you point it out, I'll be sure to check more the next time I write if you do.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Tate's POV:**

Violet. Her head went through my mind like a broken record. Ever since the first time I saw her cutting I was completely hooked on her. I hadn't spoken to Violet in a day or two since, but I saw her. After my sessions I would wait in the attic until it was late enough to sneak into her room. I liked to watch her sleep. I liked that she was venerable. I could do whatever I wanted. I had control. Violet wasn't the type to be venerable with someone. Especially not me.

I needed to see Violet though. If I went over our conversation in my head one more time I would go crazy. The only problem was I wasn't very experienced with girls. I wasn't sure how to tell her what was going on in my head. I wasn't sure what was going on in my head.

I made my way into Violet's room. Her chalk board was probably my best bet without completely scaring her.

I picked up the powdery chalk and wrote; "Vi- meet me in the basement at midnight" It seemed simple, simple enough not to really freak her out. I debated signing my name to it, but decided against it. Violet seemed like a curious person, she'd figure it out.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"I'm not going to take the pills." I told Doctor Harmon as I lay across his couch comfortably. If only he knew some of the things I did in this office. On this couch. He wouldn't be so mad about the pills anymore.

Dr. Harmon sat forward and squinted his eyes to look understanding, "Why won't you take them? Tate you need the medication or I can't treat you. How can I help if you won't let me help you?"

It was a typical therapist response. Harmon thought he could pull that bullshit with me but it wouldn't work. Dr. Harmon was a good guy, a good therapist too, but he wasn't here. His mind wasn't in it.

I shrugged, "I'm not taking them. I want my big dick to work. Jerking off helps, so how would you be helping me by clogging it?"

Dr. Harmon tried to hide the shock. Control, that's what he needs. If he loses that, the patient wins. "Tate I promise you the medication will help, you just have to try."

I shook my head, "I've read the side effects. I'm not taking it."

Dr. Harmon sighed. I could tell he was frustrated. I had seen some of his other patients. They were weak. But me? No. I didn't cave.

"Dr. Harmon do you think about sex?" I asked.

Dr. Harmon pulled out his pen, "Is sex a form of comfort for you? Has your life been so painful that the idea of intimacy is comforting?"

I shook my head, "I just like jerking off. I'd like it better if I could fuck someone, but psychotics don't really get girls."

Dr. Harmon scoffed, "Humor and sex. Two powerful ways to fight emotions. Tate you have to take the medication. It's part of the process. If you fight the process I can't help you get better. Sex isn't healthy when your mind isn't set right."

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to tell him about all the times I'd lay on this couch and get off to the thought of Violet's small naked body. How many times's I'd sit on his desk and cum all over it at the thought of taking his daughter's virginity. If he knew he'd have my dick ripped off. At least he'd get what he wanted.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Tate?" Violet. She had gotten my message. I heard her soft footsteps as she came down the creaky stairs. I was dressed in a rubber suit I was only familiar with once before.

"Tate?" He voice called for me again. I chuckled wickedly, but quietly as I made my way closer to her. She looked so innocent. She didn't know I was about to scare her half to death. Poor Vi. I would feel bad if this wasn't so exciting for me.

I swept over to Violet, wrapping an arm around her waist and another to cover her mouth. When I caught her she squealed and fought back with her tiny strength, one of the reasons I knew I had to protect her, she wasn't strong at all.

I chuckled enough so she could hear. Violet looked furious for a moment, "You asshole!"

I chuckled and unzipped the hood of the suit. Violet pulled the hood away from me to examine it, "Shit, didn't my dad throw this thing out?"

He did. I took it out of the trash an hour later. "Finders keepers."

Violet rolled her eyes, "What is wrong with you?"

"Apparently not enough." I joked, "You came."

Violet shrugged, "Hanging out with an asshole sounded like good entertainment."

"Ouch Vi." I clutched my heart in fake pain. "Why did you come here?"

Violet raised an eyebrow, "You said you wanted to meet?"

I nodded, "I wasn't sure if you'd show up. I am an asshole remember?"

"Shut up." She shoved my arm playfully.

I stepped closer to Violet. She watched me as I let my hands cup her soft warm cheeks, "I scared you." I whispered gently.

Violet made no moves of a comeback. Finally. Her breath hitched at the closeness. I was glad I could make her skin crawl in the best way possible. As I got closer I could feel her cheeks heat up. She was nervous.

"Admit it." I whispered.

Violet shook her head. A strong one. She had spirit at least. "No."

I moved my mouth closer, "Admit it and I'll give you what you want Violet…"

She raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"Admit it and you'll find out." My voice grew huskier. Violet wouldn't admit it, but at least I could tease her a bit.

My lips connected with her cheek. I kissed down to her jaw, trying not to let my desire for her get to me. She had been thinking about me like I had been thinking about her or she wouldn't let me kiss her like this.

My tongue traced her soft jaw and I waited, hoping she would crack, but she wouldn't. My lips traveled back up until they were right next to her mouth. I pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. As I pulled back I took a pause so my lips were merely and inch from those soft pink lips I had been jerking off to the image of for days.

I whispered once more, "Just say it…."

Violet bit her bottom lip before she spoke, "Tate?"

I smiled, "Yes?"

"You," She took a pause and her hands slipped to my shoulders, "Asshole!" And then she shoved me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Sorry it's short guys, I just wanted to get something up for you! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, please keep it up, check the authors note at the top! It's important!


End file.
